


You'd Be My Lady

by Opal_Butterfly



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Butterfly/pseuds/Opal_Butterfly
Summary: Be the Lady of Storm's End.....Such pretty words for a cage that she's never been made for.





	You'd Be My Lady

It's only afterward when he's sitting in the tranquility of the Godswood does Gendry realize what he said. ‘Be the lady of Storms End…’ In one breath he told her that he loved her and then on the next essentially told her that he wanted her to change.

‘I'm not a lady, that's not me.’ She's right that she's never been a lady, she's always been more than that and now she's become the savior of the world, not just his but everybody's. She's not meant for cages.

He can very clearly remember the wonder on her face when he called her beautiful and then the utter heartbreak when he asked her to be the lady of Storm's End. He could say that it was all because he was drunk and running on the high of being legitimized and that's true but the real reason is that she was the only thing he could think about after the Dragon Queen had named him a Baratheon. He's never felt worthy of her, he's always been a bastard from Flea Bottom, maybe not to her but he knows the truth, and being legitimized had given that feeling of worth he so desperately craved that would allow him to be with her without regrets.

Despondently, he casts one last look around the Godswood before making his way to the gates of Winterfell. The war is over and he's overstayed his welcome here despite what the Lady Sansa has said. Besides, a raven has already come from Davos stating that he is making his way to the Stormlands and that he will be waiting for Gendry there.

“You will always be welcome here, Lord Gendry. You did much to hell us defeat the White Walkers and the end the Long Night and the North will remember that always,” Lady Sansa tells him as he climbs upon his steed.

“Thank you my lady. If you ever have need, do not hesitate to call upon the Stormlands for aid,” he replies bowing his head at her and departing.

For the next fortnight he and about a dozen men from the North travel South. Occasionally he'll hear the howling of wolves and while it might make the other men nervous Gendry find a comfort in it, he feels as though it is Arya following and looking out for him, protecting him from the dangers that could be lurking nearby. It's as they get closer to Storm's End that the howling of the wolves tapers off and eventually disappears altogether and as they make their way through the gates of the castle he understands why. There, standing next to Davos, is Arya. She looks exhausted and a little worse for wear but no less beautiful in his eyes.

“Took you long enough,” she smirks.

“Arya! Wha...um…why are you here? Not that I don't want you here but you didn't want to be here, at least not with me, and I don't want you to feel obligated to anything, not that you are obligated to anything, but why,” Gendry rambled getting of his horse and making his way to her.

“You stupid bull,” she calls him with a smile. “I said I wasn't a lady not that I didn't want you.”

“Wha?”

“Gendry, I'm not a lady but I could be your lady.”

Gendry stands there gaping at her in shock. Dimly he is aware that it is the first time in years that Arya has called him by his name. He watches as she rolls her eyes and make her way closer to him. “I've completed my list, I've had my revenge, and now it's time for me to live and I would do that here with you if the offer still stands.”

“Always,” he breathes. “I will always want you here with me Arya as long as you want to be here.”

“Good! Then that's settled,” Arya says a blinding smile lighting up her face. “Now come down here and kiss me.”

Gendry smiles before leaning down towards her. “As milady commands,” he breathes against her lips before kissing her, the hoots and hollers of the people around them fading away leaving the two of them to relax into the familiarity of each other.


End file.
